1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zippers and more particularly, to a roller-loaded zipper slide for zip fastener, which has a roller bracket mounted in the top slide body block of the slide body thereof to carry a front roller in flush with the front edge of the top slide body block and in proximity to the zipper's interlocking teeth and in direct contact with the zipper tapes for guiding the interlocking teeth into the internal chamber of the roller-loaded zipper slide smoothly and accurately, avoiding scratching or damaging the stitches of the zipper tapes, improving zipper slide sliding mobility, reducing zipper teeth wear and prolonging zipper slide lifespan.
2. Description of the Related Art
When pulling the pull tab 6 to move the conventional zipper slide 5 along the zipper tapes 50 of a conventional zip fastener, as shown in FIG. 1, the pulling direction A1 of the pull tab 6 and the moving direction A2 of the zipper slide 5 is normally not kept in parallel, a downward pressure will be rendered to the zipper slide 5 against the zipper tapes 50 subject to the law of the lever, causing the front bottom edge 511 of the top slide body block 51 of the zipper slide 5 to rub against the stitches (not shown) at the surfaces 501 of the zipper tapes 50. After a long use, the stitches can be broken, causing zipper teeth to spread apart. If this design of zip fastener is used in a bag, the aforesaid problem will become more serious.